Sue Ellen Please Don't Go!
by Dallasdreams
Summary: An Alternative Ending to Sue Ellen's last scene in Dallas
1. Chapter 1

"You will never know when or where I plan to make it public just to humiliate you"

Sue Ellen turned and made her way out of the row of seats, Don was waiting for her at the exit. JR watched her go but something inside of him didn't feel right, she was beginning to walk out of the theatre and out of his life for good, something inside him cracked

"Please don't go" he said aloud before he could get his feelings in check.

She stopped; she felt the sound of her heart pounding in her chest, again he said it but this time she breathed deeply and moved on up the aisle towards Don. JR watched her until he could see her no longer; he turned back to the screen where a few moments before his lifestory had been playing out. He couldn't understand what was happening to him, feeling weak he sat down in one of the theatre seats.

On reaching the exit of the theatre; Sue Ellen stopped, had JR really asked her 'not to go'. This was supposed to be her victory; something she had to hold over him for the rest of his life; a threat that she could make come true any time she wanted. But there was no victory just an overwhelming feeling of sadness. Don stood over by the car, she heard him speak, but it might have well have been in a foreign language because his words did not register with her. In less than twenty four hours she would be in another country on a different continent, millions of miles away from JR….the man who had hurt her so many times. She should be feeling happy, relieved that she had finally broken the chains that had bound her to JR for so long but she didn't. Her heart was breaking.

JR sat in the darkness of the theatre. Never had he experience the feeling of loneliness and emptiness like he did now, no he had felt this feeling before; the night Sue Ellen lay in a coma shortly after the birth of their son. That night he had prayed to a God, that he didn't believe in, to let her live. He felt cold but the feeling he couldn't get over was the feeling that part of him was dying; part of his very being had been ripped from him and there was nothing he could do about it. He looked at the screen; Sue Ellen's movie…JR knew she was right; every scene in that movie was true; but he had never truly realized what his actions had done to her. He didn't know why he behaved the way he did, he had never meant to hurt her, he loved her…then it hit him the only woman he truly loved was walking out of his life forever and it was all his fault.

Sue Ellen felt cold inside although a warm breeze blew in the late afternoon. Don looked at her wondering what was happening inside her head. He knew she had been affected by JR's final words. He stood by the car watching; waiting for her to pull herself together so that they could get back to her house, collect her suitcases and get back to London. America just wasn't for him; he hated it here, he sooner have the UK anytime. Sue Ellen looked at him knowing full well that he was in a hurry to move but she felt as though her feet had been glued to the sidewalk; she couldn't move if she wanted to.

Meanwhile JR thought back to the last words he had said to Sue Ellen. How could he have been so stupid to leave himself vulnerable; she was probably having a good laugh with Don at this moment about those words. However it was something JR had to do…he always thought that Sue Ellen would always be there…maybe not as his wife but as the mother of his child she would always be a part of his life but John Ross was grown up, he didn't need her the same as he did when he was little; now she could free from the ties that bound her to him. JR thought for a moment about his new wife; did he love Cally, he laughed remembering their first dance together as a married couple; even then he had seen Sue Ellen in the crowd and wished it was her he had in his arms. He felt tears in his eyes and for once he didn't hold back but let them flow freely.

Outside Don started to get agitated. He wanted to leave but Sue Ellen made no move towards the car. Finally he walked up to her.

"Sue Ellen"

She looked up and into his eyes; she felt numb

"Sue Ellen…we need to go…please"

She nodded and managed to make her feet walk towards the car, he opened the door for her but as she went to get in something stopped her.

"I can't do this"

"What!"

"Don…I need more time…I can't leave now"

"Sue Ellen this is what we planned…you would get revenge on JR and we'd celebrate in London"

"John Ross…I can't leave him"

"He told you he's okay with you leaving"

"But I'm not okay…I need more time"

"There is no more time…no more games Sue Ellen; I'm leaving for London tonight with or without you"

Sue Ellen looked at him "I'm sorry Don…I can't leave"

"Fine" he said "I'll drive you to your house"

Sue Ellen shook her head "No, I need some time; I'll get a taxi back"

Don got into the driver's seat and slammed the door hard before putting his foot on the accelerator and driving off. Sue Ellen watched him go and when she could no longer see him she turned and looked back at the theatre. She was unsure of what to do but something inside her was hurting, she thought of the man still inside the building; her ex husband…the man she had married twice, without realizing what she was doing she made her way inside.

JR was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear the door open. The feeling that he had lost something special was all he could think about. Sue Ellen walked back into the theatre and sat in the row behind her; JR was still unaware that she was there. The minutes felt like hours as they ticked by; both lost in their own thoughts; neither fully understood the feelings they were experiencing. Finally unable to stand the silence Sue Ellen broke it.

"JR!"

His heart jumped at the sound of the voice; a voice that many times had calmed and soothed him. He turned and looked at her; her face no longer held the anger it had when she had walked out minutes before; she looked calm which was the opposite of how JR felt. This time he didn't hold back for the first time ever he cried in front of her. Sue Ellen was taken by surprise, she didn't know what to do; unsure of what was happening between them; could it be that this bond between them was more than John Ross; were they destined to be in each other's lives forever, but he had Cally and John Ross; surely that was all he needed; he didn't want her, he had told her that often enough.

"Why did you come back?"

"I don't know…I couldn't bear the thought of going to England; of leaving John Ross" then very quietly she said "leaving you"

JR looked at her; his eyes now red. She wanted to reach out to him; to take him in her arms and soothe the pain away but she couldn't; she was no longer his wife that was Cally's role.

"That movie…is that how you saw our life"

Sue Ellen nodded "Yes…marriage to you is like a Hitchcock film…it starts out fine but you end up screaming"

"I never wanted it to be like that"

"Neither did I, 1967 was one of the happiest years of my life, not because of the Miss Texas contest but because I met you. From the moment our eyes met I fell in love with you, not because you were the great JR Ewing but because you were you"

JR laughed "I felt the same way"

"Do you remember that first summer?" 

"Yes, the first time I brought you back to Southfork; you were so nervous but momma and daddy took to you right away. The walks around the ranch, picnics by the lake, even though I hated them I knew you loved them"

A faint smile crossed her lips "I remember the first horse you brought me; you taught me how to ride. We were so happy and free and full of hope…but look how we ended up"

"Please don't go"

"JR I have to. This has to end. We can't keep doing this. You have Cally and I need to move on"

"I don't love Cally. I thought I did but I don't; I realized that today when you walked out the theatre"

"You can make it work with her; you have to"

"Sue Ellen if you want me to beg I will please don't go; don't leave me like this"

She closed her eyes. Her head was telling her to walk away now but her heart was saying otherwise. JR reached for her hand and gripped it tightly.

"Please stay and talk to me"

Sighing she got up and walk around to the seat next to him and sat down. Both stared straight in front of them, neither daring to look into the other's eyes.

"Why did you say that to me?" Sue Ellen asked

"What?"

"_Please don't go_, JR you wanted me out of your life so many times"

"I don't know…all I do know is that when I watched you walk away from me, I knew you were walking out of my life for good , and it would be an ocean and a continent that separated us. I felt sick…I…I still do…as though part of me has been ripped out"

Sue Ellen remained quiet, the truth was she felt the same; the thought of being that far away from both JR and John Ross was unbearable. Her son was the most important person in her life and here she was abandoning him to live with a man she didn't really love just so that she could escape the pain of seeing the man she loved with his new wife. Then it hit her, the man she truly loved…JR….the man who had hurt her beyond belief but she still loved him and knew she always would; she could forgive him anything.

"Where do we go from here?" she asked

JR sighed "I don't know..we need to talk this through and find out what we really mean to each other and what we really want"

"We can't keep tearing each other apart; it's no good for us and it's no good for our son or the rest of the family for that matter. Also there's Cally to consider"

"I'll handle that"

She faced him "Do you love her"

Inside his head he was screaming _'No I love you'_ but he couldn't say it not yet. "No"

"Why did you marry her?"

"We were finished and I thought by marrying her I could forget you; pretend you meant nothing to me, and it worked until today; watching you walk out of this theatre and out of my life I finally owned up to the lie that I've been living. Without you I'm only half complete…part of me will die if I don't have you in my life…I…….." JR closed his eyes not trusting his feelings; opening them again he said "I love you"

Sue Ellen was stunned; she looked into JR's eyes and saw deep into his soul. He was telling the truth; he was experiencing the same sense of loss that she was. She reached out and stroked his face; JR put his hand over hers.

"JR ….I don't want to hurt Cally"

"Neither do I…but isn't pretending I'm in love with her and staying in the marriage going to hurt her even more in the end"

Sue Ellen knew he was right but did they really have a future.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked

"Go home…at least I haven't sold it yet" she laughed "I can't stay here all night"

"The movie…would you really have released it?"

"Is this what this is about…the movie?"

"No I just wanted to know if you hate me that much to humiliate me"

"JR…I don't hate you…you make me angry but I don't hate you; as for the movie I think it would hurt too many people including John Ross, I don't want him to know the circumstances surrounding his birth"

"I was thinking about that earlier. There has only ever been one time that I have felt this lonely or empty and that was the night of his birth. You were in a coma and I held you hand and cried praying that you would live; I didn't want to lose you, I still don't want to lose you"

Sue Ellen sighed "JR…there's a bond between us that cannot be broken for some reason; we're connected in a way that is beyond our control. Maybe what we have is something so special that noone can ever understand it; I don't think we do. I don't know what is going to happen now; but somehow we have to find a way to be happy either apart or together"

"Do you think we can be together?"

"For some reason we can't be apart; there is a force stronger than both of us which is pulling us back together all the time"

"I don't want to carry on like this" JR said "I want us to work through this and come out better and stronger than before. I think I realized tonight that life without you would be empty. Let me drive you home and we can talk, even if it takes all night…let's put this right before it destroys both of us"

Sue Ellen smiled "Okay"

They walked out of the cinema; both apprehensive not knowing whether tonight they would find a way to end their relationship for good or whether they could find a way to understand what they meant to each other and build a future for them and their son. They both knew that whatever happened somebody would end up hurt but they couldn't go on like they had been. They were both aware that their love was something that couldn't be discarded; they we also aware that they needed each other; the idea of losing each other today had been so painful that it had brought them to this point.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive back to Sue Ellen's house felt like a long journey. Neither spoke both were deep in their own thoughts trying to work out what had happened that afternoon. As he drove into her driveway JR spoke.

"Well we're here"

Sue Ellen looked up "Didn't think I'd be spending another night in this house"

"Do you regret not leaving with Don?"

"JR…I'm scared, scared of what I'm feeling right now."

"You think I'm not…what happened today…I can't explain it; I never thought I could feel like that about you. I've never felt like that about any other woman"

"Come on let's go inside…we need to talk"

After going inside Sue Ellen went into the kitchen to make a drink; JR went and sat down in the living room. Looking around he wondered what it would be like to live here with Sue Ellen and his son; as a family without the other Ewings around. Five minutes later Sue Ellen walked in and placed two coffee cups on the table.

"Are you hungry…I'm sorry there isn't much I can offer you" 

"No I'm fine…"

Sue Ellen sat down and looked at JR; she knew he was nervous the way his eyes were darting from place to place.

"Tell me what you're thinking JR…open your heart"

JR laughed "Where do we begin?"

"I'm not sure…what worries me most is what this will do to Cally, John Ross and the rest of the family, which is why we both need to work out what we want"

"I think this afternoon made me realized what I want"

"JR…we've been here before so many times. Our life has been one big rollercoaster; on minute we're happy and a couple, the next minute we're fighting and sleeping in separate bedrooms…it has to stop"

"The movie…I never realized how badly the things I did affected you."

"I remember one afternoon, there was a massive storm…two men turned up at Southfork claiming their vehicle had broken down, finding help was not the only thing on their mind"

"Luther Frick and Peyton Allen. Ray and I had been out of town; we picked up two women took them back to the hotel for a bit of fun, that's all it was….only problem was I left my business card in the hotel room after we left. They must have found it with my address on it."

"That was your idea of fun; picking women up sleeping with them and then dumping them. JR for crying out loud you had a wife at home who loved you so much. Do you realize how humiliated I was that afternoon not to mentioned scared. They forced me to dress in the bathing costume with that stupid 'Miss Texas' banner and then I had to sing in front of the whole family, it was degrading not to mention the fear that they may rape me. And what did my loving husband do; did he go after them'; no he let them get away. I think I it was then I realized that you didn't love me, I was just a possession"

"No Sue Ellen; I loved you but you loved me too much I felt suffocated. You weren't perfect you had an affair with the man I hated most"

"Yes but don't you see how lonely I was; all I wanted was for you to love me but you couldn't do that. I accepted the fact that you had Ewing Oil to run and that took up so much of your time; but once Pam and Bobby got married I realized that I wanted what they had and I also wanted a chance to get back at you…so when Cliff offered me both I took it"

"Did you ever fall in love with him?"

"For a moment, I thought I was. I was so tired of the humiliation I suffered because of you. I remember I was out with some girlfriends having lunch, as we walked out of the hotel we saw you coming out of the elevator with one of your many girlfriends; and from the look on both of your faces you hadn't been in a business meeting. I remember leaving Southfork shortly afterwards and going to momma's; her and Kristin were horrified that I had left you…they told me that I should put up with the lies and cheating just to hold on to the name 'Mrs JR Ewing' and all the wealth is would give me. I went to Cliff and told him that I was prepared to walk away from you and everything if he wanted me"

"I couldn't let him have you Sue Ellen; after I found out that it was him you cheated on me with and that the baby you were carrying was his I was devastated. I decided that I didn't want you but I sure as hell wouldn't let him have you"

Sue Ellen closed her eyes. His words stung her _he didn't want her, _she remembered the day she told JR about the baby; she had been so happy, she loved him and she desperately wanted this baby. It was only afterwards that she realized that it was possible that the baby could have been Cliff's.

"You didn't want me!"

JR looked at her, the colour drained from his face. He'd opened his mouth without thinking. He thought back to the days of her pregnancy…_If only they could turn back time._

"Sue Ellen I was hurting; I always put you on pedestal but you proved that you were no better than the girls I was sleeping with; the baby that you were carrying was not mine I wanted to make you life hell"

"That pregnancy was a nightmare…no wonder I turned to alcohol. I felt rejected and alone. You didn't want me; Cliff wouldn't take my calls and then you threw me in the Sanitarium"

"For your own good…it's what momma and daddy wanted. That baby was so important to them and they knew if things continued the way they were you'd lose it. I remember one night Bobby and Pam found you on the Braddock road, passed out drunk in the car, apparently you had been to the office to wait for me; I didn't turn up and you drank your way through my drinks cabinet. When I did arrive home momma spoke to me alone. She told me I was exactly like my father, but his redeeming quality was his love for his sons. She asked me did I love anyone I told her I loved you. She reminded me of the fact that I had cheated on you from day one. I told her it was too late for us and to be honest I thought it was until that car crash. John Ross was born two months early and was in a critical condition but all I cared about was you. I remember sitting by your bed thinking about all the good times we had before we were married; all the secrets we shared, I don't think anyone knows me better than you do, Bobby came in and told me it was time to go…I told him that you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen; that you still were…I told him you had to live I didn't want to lose you; for the first time ever I cried. The only other time I have experienced that feeling was today when you walked out of that theatre"

Sue Ellen stood up and turned her back on JR. That period of her life had been so painful. She thought about the tiny baby lying in the cot; the baby she so desparately wanted to love but couldn't. She still carried the guilt of rejecting her own baby, how could she ever have thought of leaving him now. Tears formed in her eyes but she tried to force them away; she couldn't allow herself to cry. She thought about JR; he had put her through hell but she always hung on for the good times; the times when he came back to her after he got fed up with his 'other' women. She didn't know why but she loved this man and she knew that she would love him until her dying day possibly through eternity as well. She turned and faced him.

"I remember those early days after I came out of hospital, you couldn't do enough for me; you were loving and gentle everything I wanted you to be; but I just felt numb; I was incapable of loving anyone including my own baby. Those fake headaches because I didn't want to go to the hospital to see him. Then…when we got to the hospital..he was gone…I felt so numb as though I was living someone else's life. I remember the doctors sedated me and we went home; I went to bed, when I woke up I was dazed; couldn't remember where I was or what had happened; I walked into the empty nursery and the tears started to flow. I swore from that day on noone would ever hurt me again including the baby. I put this brick wall up..wrapped myself in a safe cocoon. It took me five months to pick up my son. God, I feel so guilty about that…I love my son more than anything in this world and I wish I could have shown him during his early days"

"I know you do Sue Ellen; I love him too. The day I found out he was mine was the best day of my life. He will never know of the early days. You know I would have done anything for you when you came home from the hospital. Almost losing you made me realized what you meant to me. I was even prepared to accept John Ross as mine; he had my name, the one thing I remember about that time was how unresponsive you were to both me and the family…then the rodeo and the cowboy rode into town. For the first time in ages I saw your eyes light up…I wanted it to be me that caused that; I felt so jealous"

Sue Ellen smiled, Dusty still held a place in her heart, she knew part of her would always love him maybe her feelings for him weren't as deep as they were for JR but he was the only other man she had ever loved.

"He wasn't just a cowboy darlin'. His family were just as rich and as powerful as the Ewings. At that time I had been so hurt that I had built a cocoon around me; I built up so many walls to protect myself that I couldn't express any feelings to anyone. Bit by bit Dusty broke those walls…he was patience, kind, gentle and loving. He taught me how to love and trust again and in a way he helped me be a mother to John Ross. JR there are only two men I have ever loved, one is you the other is Dusty…noone else comes close"

The room was silent for a moment; JR considered what she had just said, hearing her say that she loved Dusty had upset him.

"What's wrong?"

"You said you loved him; of all the other women I slept with I never loved any of them, but you…you actually admitted you loved him"

"We're being truthful; but Dusty was a long time ago…and the only man I've ever kept coming back to is you…even now when I thought I was completely over you"

"We had some good times didn't we?"

Sue Ellen smiled "Of course we did; especially after you were shot the first time"

"Yes I remember that well; I think we were closer than we ever had been before. We did things that I never dreamt of doing with you; things I thought you would find degrading if I asked you, I think we made love on every part of Southfork including our favourite place – the treehouse"

"Is that why you need other women….to do things with that you couldn't ask your wife to do?"

"Perhaps…but it was also the thrill of the chase, the feeling of power I had over them, once I got bored I got rid of them and went back to you"

Sue Ellen laughed

"What's so funny?" 

"Nothing really…it just you make it sound as though it's okay for you to cheat and then when you were fed up crawl back to me. In the same way you got bored with me; even though things had been so good between us after the shooting I knew the minute you set eyes on Afton Cooper that she would be your next conquest and I was right…only JR did you really have to have her in our bed on her brother's wedding day"

JR looked at the floor knowing that she was right, unable to meet her eyes due to his feelings of guilt. Why had it taken him this long to realize what he had, he knew he didn't want to be without her, he couldn't be without her. Thinking back over their lives he couldn't count how many times he left her alone to run into the arms of another woman; how many times he had ridiculed her; tried to push her back onto the bottle, and yet not one of those women; Julie, Afton, Holly or Mandy could hold a candle to Sue Ellen, even his new wife didn't make him feel the way the woman he was standing opposite made him feel.

"I can't explain why I behaved the way I did; maybe it's because I never really understood what love really meant. From the age of five my life has been Ewing Oil…nothing else matters but gaining power and being the best"

"Yes and that is why you married me…you wanted the best and in your eyes Miss Texas was the best"

"No, I did love you or loved you as best that I could, I loved the way your eyes lit up when you looked at me, the way I could tell you anything and talk about how I felt without you looking bored"

"Do you know that we've spent so much time fighting over the years that we've missed out on so much. We could have been so happy; there's a chemistry between us that is so powerful, I loved you with every beat of my heart. We've missed out on so much with John Ross too, he needn't have been an only child. We could have been a great team working side by side to make Ewing Oil the greatest company ever to have been built and at the same time building a family of our own."

"Is it too late?"

Sue Ellen thought for a moment. The truth was it could never be too late for them; even through the bad times she had always loved JR. Wasn't that why she had taken him back so many times? Wasn't that why she had set up Mandy as a Valentine girl knowing full well that JR wouldn't stand for his woman being a model; Wasn't that why every time JR was vulnerable she melted.

"I honestly don't know what to say JR? What about Cally….the rest of the family; even John Ross I don't want to put him through any more pain."

"I can't stay married to Cally…I should never have married her in the first place. I'll make sure she's okay and has everything she needs for the rest of her life. As for the family…maybe I'm being crazy but we can move away from here..even go as far as Europe and start a life over there"

Sue Ellen thought for a moment; the truth was that she wanted to be with him just as much as he did but for her it was for eternity she didn't know how long it would last for him.

"How long JR…how long before some other woman catches your eye and you forget all the promises you made to me; I won't live my life like that anymore…if you still have the need for other women then there's no point in us"

"I promise; no more women, no more lies this time I will make everything perfect. Tonight I realized how much I need you in my life and there is nothing I would do to risk losing you again. Seeing that movie I understand things from your point of view and I know I put you through hell but I'm asking for one more chance; one chance to put things right..please"

She knew she should send him home back to Cally but she couldn't; the bond between them was still there as strong as ever; like it or not she knew they belonged together. She moved closer to him and touched his face, wanting desperately to kiss him but knowing that she wouldn't let him cheat on Cally with her; she knew how that felt.

"I love you JR"

He made a move to kiss her but she pulled away; for a moment he was confused.

"This time we do things right…start a new life somewhere else away from the rest of the family, maybe not even tell them we're back together. Our main concern will be for our son and each other; nothing else matters. I want the man I first fell in love with, not he one he turned into after our marriage. However before anything can happen you have to talk to Cally…which is why I'm telling you to go home, to your wife"

"Sue Ellen I love you"

She smiled "You will have a lifetime to prove that I promise but first talk to Cally. Now go please"

JR sighed and turned to go towards the door, Sue Ellen followed him out, on opening the door he turned and kissed her gently on the cheek, wanting to stay there and hold her all through the night but also realizing that he had to do the right thing for once in his life.

"Promise me you won't leave"

Sue Ellen looked at him "I'm not going anywhere…I love you so much"

JR held onto her hand for a moment before walking to his car. She watched him go still not fully understanding what had happened. Just maybe the movie hadn't been a bad idea, something had changed between them but the thing that was still there was the bond and she knew it would last forever. They were two parts of the same heart neither would survive without the other. She watched JR's car drive into the distance before she turned and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

JR arrived back at Southfork, he parked his car and sat there thinking about the events of the last few hours. He looked up at his bedroom window and saw that the light was still on. He sighed knowing that he had to confront Cally now; he couldn't leave it until tomorrow. He got out of his car and walked towards the house. Everything seemed to be in darkness downstairs he looked at his watch, it was gone midnight; he hadn't realized he and Sue Ellen had been talking for so long. _What was he going to say to Cally? Who did he really want Sue Ellen or Cally?_

He walked into the den and switched on the light, fixing himself a drink he sat down and ponder the questions running through his head. Cally or Sue Ellen was there really any doubt in his heart who he wanted; once over maybe but today everything had changed. The pain that shot through him as Sue Ellen walked away convinced him of how much he loved her; it had always been her and he knew it always would be. They were connected by something that was stronger than anything he had ever known, he always thought that he was in control but he knew he wasn't; neither of them were…fate and destiny were and that was kept bringing them together…pieces of a jigsaw puzzle that needed to be fitted together to form the complete picture. Finishing off his drink he went upstairs, first he looked in on John Ross who was busy reading a book.

Looking up John Ross smiled when he saw his father "Hey daddy"

"Buddy what are you doing up so late?" JR replied walking into the room

"Waiting for momma to call; she promised me she would phone the minute she got into London but she hasn't; maybe she's forgotten about me already"

JR cursed himself; they had been so wrapped up in trying to sort out their own relationship that they hadn't thought about their son. He thought of how many other times John Ross had been caught up in their warfare…giving Sue Ellen her due she never used their son as a pawn in their games but JR had…frequently.

"I'm sure she hasn't forgotten about you…maybe she thought it was too late to phone when she got there and don't forget there is a time difference"

"Why did you make her go away?"

"I didn't, she left because she wanted to"

"But if you hadn't hurt her; married Cally then she might still be here…it's all your fault" John Ross turned his back on his father.

JR soothed his back; he wanted to tell his son that his mother was still in Dallas; that she couldn't leave either of them but he had to talk to Cally first.

"It's not my fault John Ross…your momma and I just couldn't live together anymore"

"Yes it is…I remember asking her once if we could be a real family and she told me that she did too and that maybe you would; but you didn't. You didn't love her and you don't love me…I hate you…I want to go to momma"

"I thought you like it at Southfork?"

John Ross looked at his father with hate in his eyes; something JR had never seen before; he believed his son would love him no matter what but things had changed.

"I think it's time you went to sleep; night son"

John Ross didn't reply; once again he turned his back on JR. Getting up from the bed JR slowly walked out of the room turning off the light as he went. He was just about to go into his bedroom when something stopped him. The only person who had ever understood him was Sue Ellen; he needed her now, he needed her forever. Going back downstairs he walked into the den, closing the door behind him he picked up the phone.

"Sue Ellen" he said quietly as the phone was picked up at the other end

He heard her sigh "JR…its late what's wrong?"

"I've just spoken to John Ross…he's upset because you didn't call him…he says its my fault you went away and he hates me"

"Damn..it was so late after we finished talking that I knew I couldn't call him; I'll phone him tomorrow"

"Why don't you pick him up from school? I'll pick him up on my way back home from the office"

"Okay"

"He says it's all my fault that you left…he's right isn't he?"

Sue Ellen remained quiet;_ They had both done things that they weren't proud of; _

"We've both done things wrong; JR noone ever solved anything by worrying about the past. The only thing that matters is the future and we have to find a way to put this right. I want our son to know that he has two parents who love him and each other."

"I'm going to talk to Cally now…just needed to hear your voice again"

"Okay; night I'll talk to you soon"

"I love you"

Sue Ellen closed her eyes "I love you too…now go!"

JR put down the phone, breathing deeply he decided it was time to face the music.

Meanwhile back in her house, Sue Ellen was overcome by a sense of loneliness and longing. She knew now that more than anything she wanted her family back. She picked up the picture of John Ross on her bedside cabinet; even though it had only been a few hours since she last saw him; she missed him; she wondered what it would have been like to have had an ocean separating them. The thought terrified her and she wondered how she could have even considered it. Smiling to herself she remembered how earlier that morning she thought she had sorted out everything; how wrong could she have been. Part of her wanted to pick up the phone and ring JR again; just to hear his voice; a voice she had always loved; a man she had always loved. Feeling tired she decided it was time to go to bed although she knew sleep would elude her tonight. JR would hold her thoughts and dreams hostage just like he had years ago when they first met. JR the man with the sparkling blue eyes that captivated her all those years ago on the stage; the eyes that held secrets that only she could know. She knew how much he craved power and control but she also knew that behind the mask he wore was a vulnerable man; a man who needed his father's approval but had never done it; a man who needed to be loved but didn't really know how to show it. It was time for her to take control; to teach JR the meaning of love and to show him how to give love in return.

JR walked into his bedroom; Cally looked up from the book she was reading. JR avoided her eyes.

"You're late..where have you been?" 

"Out" JR replied "We need to talk?"

"John Ross wouldn't go to bed…he wanted you or Sue Ellen…still don't know how she could have left him" a smile crossed Cally's lips, she was so relieved that Sue Ellen was out of their lives for good, she'd always felt that while Sue Ellen was still around, JR would never be completely hers, now it was different. She felt sad that in some ways she had lost a good friend and teacher but was more than happy to have her living on the opposite side of the world.

"Cally I'm sorry this isn't working?"

"What isn't working?"

"Us..this relationship…hell I'm 25 years older than you. We should never have got married" 

"But you told me you loved me"

"I thought I did" he lied; the truth was he had never loved her; he loved noone apart from Sue Ellen and John Ross.

"Who is she JR?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Come on…you cheated on Sue Ellen, guess old habits die hard"

"There's noone…I just feel that we come from two different worlds"

"I'm pregnant"

JR looked at her "You fooled me on that before but not this time"

"I love you" 

"I'm really sorry Cally but I promise that I will set you up for the rest of your life. You will have all the money you need"

"Who is she…is it that woman we met in Vienna…I heard you tell her that she was your first and only love"

_Vanessa, had he really said that to her. It was untrue; he had been upset when she ended their affair years ago but it was nothing compared to what he had felt earlier. His first and only love was Sue Ellen, yesterday, today and forever._

"This has nothing to do with her"

"Did you sleep with her in Vienna?"

"Cally…this is doing noone any good. I'm sorry I just can't be married to you anymore"

"Sue Ellen was right about you; you're nothing but a two timing, conniving bastard"

JR closed his eyes, this was getting them nowhere

"I want a divorce"

Cally began to cry; JR sighed and walked towards her placing his hands on her shoulder, with one quick move she pushed him away.

"Don't touch me, don't you ever touch me again. You're a poor excuse for a human being."

JR walked towards the door "I'll sleep in the spare room tonight"

"Don't bother…I wouldn't want to spend another night in your bed" she shouted as she walked past him. "You can have your divorce but I'll make you pay for it"

JR sadly watched her go; he hadn't wanted to hurt her but today for the first time ever he had come to realize who he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with and it wasn't Cally. He began to get ready for bed but knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight; he wanted Sue Ellen more than he had ever wanted anyone. Walking over to his chest of drawers he opened it and started looking for something he had hidden years ago. Finding what he wanted he retrieved it, The Miss Texas competition, the same video he had used years ago after the divorce to try and get back Sue Ellen; thinking back to that time he also admitted to himself that part of the attraction was the need to get John Ross back on Southfork so that he had more control of Ewing Oil; although having her back was a bonus. Looking back over the years JR wondered what had he been thinking all these years; he had the most beautiful woman in the world, she was loving, loyal and compassionate; his one ally in a world where he had no true friends. He had loved her he just hadn't been able to show her; now was different he wanted to show her how much he loved her; to spend the rest of his life with her. Looking at the time on the bedside clock he decided to take the video and sneak down into the den; if he couldn't have Sue Ellen tonight then at least he had her on video.

Sue Ellen woke early the following morning. Today was the start of the rest of her life, she should have been starting a new life in London but here she was, still in Dallas. She got out of bed, showered and dressed before going downstairs to make breakfast; part of her wanted to call Southfork and speak to John Ross but she didn't want Cally to answer the phone. Putting on the coffee pot she heard the doorbell ring. Smiling she knew who it would be; JR always did hide from confrontation and if he had indeed spoken to Cally last night and with John Ross' attitude she could well imagine what breakfast at Southfork would be like.

"What kept you?" he said when she opened the door

"Well maybe I wasn't in a hurry to greet the person on the other side" she smiled

"Can I come in?"

She opened the door wider

"Here these are for you" he said handed her a bouquet of flowers

"Thank you" she laughed "You always did think that flowers were the way to a woman's heart"

JR followed her into the kitchen and watched while she placed the flowers in a vase. Walking up behind her he placed his hands around her waist, pulling her towards him, thrilled that she didn't resist him, he planted soft kisses on her neck.

"JR we shouldn't…." she said "You're married"

"Not for much longer"

She turned to face him "How did she take it"

"Not well…she wanted to know who I was seeing, told me that you told her that I was a two timing conniving bastard and that she's going to make me pay"

"Are you sure this is what you want. That after everything that's happened between us you still want us…"

"More than anything….I spent last night watching the Miss Texas competition again, I couldn't sleep so decided if I couldn't have you by my side I would watch the video"

Sue Ellen smiled "Yes I remember that video…you used it to get me back in your good books"

"Did not…it was the anniversary of our first meeting and I wanted to share it with you. Sue Ellen I was thinking, we do need to get out of Dallas; if we stay here we wont get a minute's peace."

"We wont be able to stay at Southfork, I think a fresh start would be best for the three of us…away from the memories we have here. We have something very special now let's build on it, give our son the family he wants"

"I'm going to call Harve Smithfield and set the wheels in motion; after the divorce I want us to be married and this time I promise there will be no more tears. I love you and I couldn't bear it if you walked out my life for good…yesterday proved that"

Sue Ellen smiled "That's all I want…you love, your faithfulness and total commitment"

"I'm tempted to get John Ross and move in here permanently"

"One step at a time" Sue Ellen said as she lovingly kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

JR sat in his office after his meeting with Harve Smithfield. The wheels were set in motion, Harve reassured him that as long as he agreed to whatever demands Cally made then the divorce could be through within a few months. JR smiled, thinking to himself that he'd give Cally everything if it meant he was free to be with Sue Ellen. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the intercom.

"JR, you're mother's here" Sly said

JR rolled his eyes, he knew that Cally had probably been crying in her shoulder

"Send her in"

JR got up from his chair and greeted his mother

"What can I do for you momma?"

"I want to know what's going on JR, Cally was in tears this morning at breakfast. What have you done to her?

"Guess she told you I want a divorce"

"She did…she also said you're having an affair"

JR laughed "And you believe her!"

"JR we both know what you're track record is like. I watched you abuse Sue Ellen for years, cheating on her, neglecting her, treating her like dirt but I thought you had changed; that maybe Cally would be good for you and you'd finally settled down but I was wrong…you're still the same heartless person you always were…you know I curse the day you were born"

"Momma I just think it's better to end things now…the truth is I married in haste, I don't love Cally I never have; if I stayed married it would only lead to heartache for her…but by ending it now then she can find someone else"

"Who is she JR?"

"There's noone…I just don't want to be married to Cally"

"Cally told me you met up with an old girlfriend in Vienna; she thought the two of you got close while you were over there."

"Vanessa was someone I met when I went to Europe, we had a fling but she was engaged to someone else whom she later married. When we met up in Vienna I took her out once for old times sake but there was nothing in it. I haven't cheated on Callly"

Miss Ellie shook her head; JR saw the look of disgust in her eyes.

"I'm doing what's right for Cally"

"No JR…you're doing what's right for you. You're a cold unfeeling human being; maybe it's my fault I let your daddy raise you to believe that the only thing that mattered was power, you're incapable of love. One thing you're right about though is Cally is better off without you"

She turned to walk out the door "JR I wished John Ross had gone to London with Sue Ellen; I hate to think of him turning out like you"

JR watched her go; part of him wondered if she was right. If he was incapable of love and whether Sue Ellen was right to give him another chance after the way he had treated her. He wished he could go back in time and put things right; but he couldn't, the only thing he could do was move forward. He looked at his watch; Sue Ellen would be on her way to pick John Ross up, he had a few things he needed to finish but after that he was going home…not to Southfork but to his family; the only two people who ever gave him unconditional love.

Sue Ellen sat in her car outside John Ross' school; she couldn't wait to see him, leaving him at Southfork yesterday had been painful but she thought she was doing what was best for him. What kind of mother was she; that she could just abandon her son like that but she had done what was right for him; if she had done what was right for her they both would have gone to London. She smiled when she noticed her son walk out; he was growing up too quick; every day he looked more and more like JR.

"John Ross!" she called

He looked up; a huge smile lit up his face as he ran to meet her.

"Momma…I thought you were in London"

She knelt down to him hugging him tightly

"No…I couldn't leave you"

"Does daddy know you're still here?"

"Yes; I phoned him and said I wanted to pick you up from school"

"Can I stay with you momma, I don't want to be at Southfork; daddy's never there and Cally tries to be nice but she's not you. I heard them fighting last night; he made her cry just like he used to do to you. I hate him"

"Sweetheart don't say that" she wanted to tell him that everything was going to be okay; that his daddy wanted to put things right but now was not the time to do it.

"Are you going to take me back to Southfork?"

"No your daddy is going to pick you up after he's finished work; so we can spend some time together" 

"Are you staying in Dallas?"

"Sweetheart I don't think I can but I promise I won't be very far away. There are too many bad memories here for me"

"I hate daddy…he made you go away….if he had been nice to you we may have been a family"

Sue Ellen hugged him tighter; what John Ross had said was true, if JR had been good, honest, faithful husband they would still be together and happy, however it was never too late to change.

"Come on let's go home"

JR sat in his office trying to do some work that he knew needed to be finish; his mind was on other things. He didn't want to go back to Southfork tonight; he knew the atmosphere would be tense; his mother has already sided with Cally. He opened his desk drawer and reached inside of the picture he had hidden there when he and Sue Ellen had got divorced for the second time; he smiled as he looked at the picture, it was a picture of Sue Ellen taken at their second wedding; looking at it he saw the look of love and hope in her eyes; he cursed himself at how he had shattered all her dreams; for what, a one night stand with a woman he cared nothing for, just to prove that he still had the power to conquer women. Touching the picture, he traced the outline of her face, closing his eyes he remembered the smell of her perfume, the softness of her lips and the gentleness of her touch, opening his eyes he looked around his office and for the first time ever he realized that this building wasn't the most important thing in his life…Ewing Oil provided him with the means of giving his family everything they wanted but at the end of the day that's all it was…Sue Ellen and John Ross was all that mattered. He looked at the paperwork on his desk and made a decision, it was time to go home, not to Southfork but to his real family.

John Ross was upstairs watching a video when the front doorbell rang. Sue Ellen went to answer the door.

"Hmm twice in one day…can't seem to keep away can you"

JR moved into kiss her but she backed away from him as she heard John Ross come out of his bedroom. JR gave her a questioning look but said nothing.

John Ross walked down the stairs stopping halfway when he saw who it was at the door.

"I'm not coming home!" he shouted "I'm staying here with momma"

"John Ross I told you that you had to go home with Daddy….it's where you belong"

"I want to stay here with you….I hate him…I don't want Cally to be my new mom I want you"

He sat down on the stair and began to cry. Sue Ellen went and sat next to him

"John Ross…it will be okay I promise but tonight you have to go back to Southfork; we'll work something out maybe you can come and stay with me during the holidays and at the weekends"

"But you said you're going away"

JR caught Sue Ellen's eye; _what did John Ross mean she was going away; she had promised that she wanted to give them another chance_.

"I won't be that far away…why don't you go back upstairs and watch the rest of your video and I'll make daddy something to eat.

John Ross eyed his father suspiciously then stormed back upstairs banging the door as he entered his room.

"He's a spitfire just like you!" JR said as he closed the door, Sue Ellen laughed and walked towards the kitchen; JR followed her.

They closed the door behind them as Sue Ellen looked in her larder for something to eat.

"If you had come an hour earlier you could have eaten with us"

"Yeah well I thought you'd like some time with our son alone….what's this about you leaving Dallas"

"I can't stay here….I just don't want Miss Ellie or Clayton or even Cally to know I'm here….I don't want to be the other woman in your divorce"

"Sue Ellen you're the only woman…I love you I don't want you to go"

"I have to JR….I…I can't stay here….I can't do to Cally what all those women you had did to me"

"Sue Ellen…it's over; the divorce is going ahead if everything goes smoothly I'll be a free man in a few months…you're not doing anything to Cally….stay…don't leave"

JR walked up to her placing his hands on her shoulders; she looked into his eyes and melted, her mouth moved closer to his until she found his lips gently kissing him"

"Sue Ellen…I want you…now"

"Oh god JR, no…not here not like this…our son is upstairs."

"Tell me you feel the same"

Sue Ellen gently pulled away from him; she looked at him taking in every inch of his face; the truth was she did want him more than she ever wanted anything in her life; but this was wrong…or was it?

"Yes" she said softly "I…god I want you"

JR looked at her, in her eyes he saw a look of love. He closed the gap between them, taking her in his arms he kissed her with all the passion he held within his soul.

"Let's take John Ross and get out of Dallas."

"What about Ewing Oil…what about your family"

"Sue Ellen you are my family…you and John Ross that's all that matters to me…let Bobby have Ewing Oil…I can start something else"

Sue Ellen smiled "Do you know how long I've waited for you to say that…all I want is you and our son"

JR turned away from her and went to the telephone, dialing Southfork he waited for an answer.

"Momma…"

"JR..where are you and where is John Ross"

"Momma…we're staying at the Condo tonight…I promised John Ross a boys' night out..he's still upset about Sue Ellen leaving"

"JR…Cally left this afternoon" 

"What?"

"She said she wanted to go back to her family…she didn't want to be anywhere near you anymore"

JR sighed; this was such a mess. "Okay thanks for telling me"

JR put the phone down and looked over at Sue Ellen

"What happened?" she asked

"Cally's left..she's gone back to Halleyville. Sue Ellen I don't want anymore lies…I'm going to arrange another meeting with Harve tomorrow; I want this divorce pushed through quickly…I want us to get on with the rest of our lives."

You won't get any argument from me"

"We need to tell John Ross the truth, don't we?"

"I guess the whole family needs to know the truth darlin'"

"Can I stay tonight or do you want me to go to the condo"

Sue Ellen laughed "Hmm how do I know that you're sincere…how do I know you're not sweet talking me just to get me to sleep with you"

"Because I'm not…yesterday I felt something so painful that I felt like I was dying…if you had walked out of my life I think I would have died. I love you so much that I don't understand what I'm feeling but I'm willing to learn…I want to learn what love really feels like and I want you to be the person I spend the rest of my life with"

"Let's go and talk to John Ross"

Hand in hand they walked upstairs towards their son's room. Gently Sue Ellen opened the door and saw her son lying on the bed watching a video his favourite teddy bear in his arms. Even at 10 years old when he needed comforting he always reached for that bear…it was threadbear but he loved it.

"Sweetie, daddy and I need to talk to you"

John Ross looked at his father then looked away again.

Sue Ellen went over and sat on the edge of his bed, pulling him towards her onto her lap. At that moment JR wanted to go over to both of them and hold them in his arms but he stayed in his position near the door.

"How would you like to live away from Southfork?"

"With you?" John Ross asked

"And daddy" Sue Ellen said

John Ross looked at her; confusion in his eyes

"Sweetheart…your daddy and I had a long talk yesterday before I left to go to London" Sue Ellen stopped trying desperately to find the right words to say. "We decided we don't want to fight with each other anymore but we want to be together with you….somewhere new and start again"

"But momma he only hurts you"

"John Ross I won't, I promise..Yesterday when I saw your mom walk away from me I realized how much I love her; how much I need her and I begged her to stay. You and your mom are the only two people I love; and I am going to do everything in my power to put things right" JR said

"Why didn't you tell me momma was still here last night"

"Sweetheart daddy had to talk to Cally first and it was late when we finished talking so I didn't phone you but I made sure I was there at the school gate this afternoon when you came out of school"

"Where will we live?"

"I don't know…anywhere but here" JR said

"What about Ewing Oil"

"John Ross, Ewing Oil isn't important; I can start a new company somewhere else just like Ewing Oil but this will be our company"

"Sweetheart isn't this what you always wanted…you mom and dad together" Sue Ellen said

"Yes but it always makes you sad"

"Not anymore darlin' I promise…from this moment on things are going to be different. No more tears only laughter..trust me"

John Ross looked at his father "I don't want you to hurt momma ever again"

JR went to them, taking them in his arms he hugged them tightly. For the first time in his life he felt he knew what love mean't; it was here in this room with him; the two most important people in the universe and nothing would ever take him away from them again. Reluctantly he pulled away as he saw the time on the clock on John Ross' bedside cabinet.

"Hey buddy it's time for bed"

"I don't want to go home"

"You are home John Ross"

Sue Ellen smiled and squeezed JR's hand; earlier she had felt things were moving too fast but in this room; in this moment she had found a form of peace…this was mean't to be. After John Ross got ready for bed they read him a story before turning of his light.

"Why don't I move in here for a while…just so we have time to find somewhere to live"

"Okay" Sue Ellen smiled "If we do move I want to move to the ocean"

JR kissed her "Anything you want"

"Are you still hungry?"

JR shook his head "Only for you"

Sue Ellen smiled turning off the light she opened the door to her bedroom. Gently taking JR by the hand she led him inside. For a moment they stood facing each other; both a little scared to make the first move but both knowing this is what they wanted. JR took the initiative and led her to the bed; kissing her tenderly on the lips he lowered her onto it. Sue Ellen smiled and reached for him.

"Let me love you first" he said

Unbuttoning her blouse he kissed every inch of her skin as it was revealed to him; she closed her eyes enjoying the feel of his lips on her body..it had been a long time; too long. She lifted her body giving him access to the zip on her skirt, he wasted no time ridding her of it. Finally he marveled at the naked form in front of him and continued planting tender kisses on her. Sue Ellen moaned as she felt his tongue on her womanhood..JR smiled at the pleasure he was giving her. Sue Ellen reached for him, wanting him so badly, he moved back up the bed finding her mouth he lovingly kissed her. Her hand reached for his trousers zip, placing his hand over hers he helped her find what she was looking for, his hand on top of hers she reached into his trousers, finding what she wanted she lovingly stroked him. JR sighed his eyes locked with hers, finally he stood up ridding himself of his clothes before he gently laid back down on top of her. Slowly they began to make love; she sighed as he entered her finding their rythmn they moved in time with each other until finally they reached their ecstasy. They began to relax JR held her tightly not prepared to let her go tonight or any night for that matter. Tonight was the beginning of a new life for them; but a life they would face together. . He made a vow that this was the only women he would ever make love to again. Old JR was finally truly in love.


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning JR woke up to the sun shining through the window. He reached out for Sue Ellen but realized he was alone. Getting up he headed for the shower before going downstairs to find her. Sue Ellen was in the kitchen when he crept up behind her pulling her towards him and kissing her neck.

"I woke up alone" he said

Sue Ellen turned and looked at him, smiling she replied "Someone has to get our son ready for school"

"Where is he?"

"Upstairs getting ready…I'm just making breakfast do you want some?"

"I'd sooner have you" he said "But I guess breakfast will be okay"

"So what are you going to do today?"

"Well I thought I'd take John Ross to school; then go into the office and I did think about meeting momma for lunch"

"Are you going to tell her about us?"

"I don't know…what do you think?"

"Well sooner or later she'll find out that I'm not in London; I mean even if we do move it wont be for a while as we need to find somewhere and as I don't intend to let you out of my sight I'm going to have to stay here"

"I'm just not sure how she'll take it" JR said

"Just tell her the truth"

"Do you want to come with me?"

Sue Ellen thought for a moment. She didn't really want to have to face her former mother-in-law yet. "Hey we promised last night that we would face the future together so I guess I better go with you"

"You don't have to"

"I know…we're in this together sweetheart…we promised last night that whatever life threw at us we would face it together"

"Okay then I'll pick you up at about 1pm then after lunch we can spend the rest of the day together"

"Sounds good to me" she smiled

JR put his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him and kissed her "You know you are so damn irresistible; if John Ross wasn't here I might not be able to help myself"

Sue Ellen laughed "Maybe later but now we have to get our son to school"

John Ross walked into the kitchen; seeing his mom and dad kissed he grimaced

"Can you two cut that out I want to be able to eat"

JR laughed "You'll have to be quick we'll have to leave shortly"

"Are we going back to Southfork tonight daddy?"

JR looked at Sue Ellen "No I'm going to go there after dropping you at school and pick up some of our things"

"So we're moving in here?" John Ross asked

"Apparently so" Sue Ellen laughed "Well there goes my peace and quiet"

"Not for long though…I made a few phone calls yesterday and I may just have a surprise for your momma John Ross"

"What's that then?" Sue Ellen asked

"You'll see"

"So are you really going to get married again?"

JR looked at his son "Yes we are"

"When?"

"As soon as my divorce comes through. Never should have married her in the first place"

"Does that mean we'll be a real family?"

"I hope so" Sue Ellen said

"In that case can I have a brother or a sister?" John Ross asked

JR looked at Sue Ellen; the one thing he wanted more than anything was another child with her but she made it clear years ago that she would never go through another pregnancy. There marriage at the time has been volatile would her feelings be any different now?

"Eat your breakfast John Ross, you'll be late for school" Sue Ellen said

Half an hour later Sue Ellen sat alone drinking a cup of coffee; she thought about John Ross' request; she wondered whether that would be possible or whether she and JR had left it too late to consider having more children. Her mind wandered back to the pain of her last pregnancy and she thought how nice it would be to have a normal pregnancy with JR supporting her. The thought of having another child scared her a little but if she was honest with herself it was something she wanted.

JR drove his car through the gates of Southfork. Everything looked quiet and he hoped he could get but luck was not on his side when Miss Ellie walked out of the house as he parked his car.

"Hi Momma, I was going to ask you to have lunch with me today"

"What's going on JR, why did you stay at the Condo last night?"

"Like I said momma it was late when John Ross and I finished having dinner in town so I decided it was best to stay there instead of coming back here"

"You're lying to me…where were you last night?"

"Momma…can we talk about this over lunch; I've just come back to collect a few things for me and John Ross..we're going to be staying at the Condo for a while"

"Why?"

"I just feel that it would be better to move away from here, I mean let's face it I'm not your favourite person at the moment"

"There's someone else isn't there JR; that's why you're divorcing Cally. She was right wasn't she; that woman in Europe she was more than a friend"

"Momma that was a long time ago…before I met Sue Ellen and there isn't anything going on"

JR moved to go inside not wishing to continue the conversation.

"Momma I'll pick you up at 12.30 okay?

Miss Ellie watched him go; wondering what he was planning and who he was planning it with, She thought about ringing Sue Ellen in London but they hadn't parted on the best of terms.

After packing some clothes for him and John Ross JR headed back to his car. He suddenly realized that Ewing Oil would have to do without him today he had much more important things to do. Twenty minutes later he was parked in front of Sue Ellen's house. She smiled as she opened the door to him and the suitcases.

"You really were serious about moving in weren't you" she said moving into the living room.

"Deadly" he laughed, kissing her "I bumped into momma at Southfork; she's convinced there's someone else, I told her that we'd talk at lunch"

"How did she take you moving out of Southfork?"

"I think she thinks I'm going to take her grandson to Europe. Cally told her there was a woman I spent some time with when we were over there"

"Funny she told me the same thing. Who is she JR?"

"Someone I thought I was in love with a long time ago; before I even knew you"

"What happened?"

"She married someone else and then I met you and really did fall in love"

"That's what I love about you" Sue Ellen laughed "You always find the right words to say at the right time"

JR laughed "We've got an hour an a half before we have to meet momma what would you like to do?"

"How about talk"

"This isn't moving too fast for you is it…I mean me moving in here"

Sue Ellen smiled "No I love waking up next to you I always have…I guess I'm still a bit scared about the future"

JR sat down on the couch beside her "There's no need to be…I promise I'm going to make up for all the bad times"

"Do you remember the start of our second marriage JR…we made a vow go through everything together; I wanted to be the person who you turned to when you had a problem, I wanted to be the only woman you made love to but our relationship didn't last"

"It should have done; that was my own stupid fault. Holly offered me sex and I took it I had no idea what she had in store."

"But you didn't need Holly or anyone else for that; we weren't exactly celibate. Why the need for other women"

"The thrill of the chase and also being able to ask them to do things that I wouldn't ask you to do. However you were the only woman I ever made love to; you were the only one I truly loved and kept going back to noone else captured me like you did"

Sue Ellen looked at him "I would have done anything you wanted me to" She knew what he was talking about; something she had never done with him maybe it was time to show him she wasn't afraid of experimenting.

"I remember when we first met. You were so beautiful and I just wanted to take you in my arms and make love to you; we came so close at times but you never let me; said that if I loved you that I would wait. Do you know how many cold showers I took during those days?"

"So did I but my momma told me to make you wait; not give in to you. I used to love the time we spent just being on our own sometimes doing nothing but holding hands" she looked at him; she wanted him "So tell me JR what did those other women do for you that I couldn't"

JR tried to change the subject not wanting to discuss this subject any further.

"So have you thought of where you want to live?" he asked

Sue Ellen laughed "Always could change the subject in a flash couldn't you. I don't know"

"How about Galveston…it's near the ocean and I can set up an office for Ewing Oil down there"

"Okay…as long as Ewing Oil doesn't take up too much of your time. If we're going to start over we're going to do things properly and that means giving John Ross a proper family…putting him first before every else…do you know how much pain we've put that child through over the years with our fighting"

"I know and I promise things will be different but I still need to work; I can't sit around doing nothing all day"

"I'm not asking you to; I just want a faithful, husband and a loving father for my son"

"Can I ask you something? Do you really want John Ross to be an only child?"

Sue Ellen smiled "Of course not…and if things had worked out the way I wanted them to when we got remarried he wouldn't have been"

"Do you ever wonder about the baby we lost; whether it would have been a boy or a girl; it was mine wasn't it?"

"Yes…it wasn't Peter's; we only slept together once and I made him use protection; of course he had this childish notion that it was his and we could live happily ever after but I knew it wasn't"

"Why did you sleep with him…just to get back at me?"

"He made me feel young and attractive, I was flattered, one thing led to another but I knew deep down I shouldn't have let it happen"

"Can we have another child?"

She smiled gently at him "I certainly hope so…but this time I need you to be with me every step of the way; I want you to be there at every doctor's appointment; watch while they scan pictures of our baby; I want to see your face when you feel our child moving inside of me and I also want you there at the birth"

"Really….at the birth; darlin' you know I have a really delicate stomach"

"JR! you're going to be there at the conception so you're damn well going to be there when I give birth. I want you to be the first person to hold our baby"

He moved closer to her and kissed her "Thank you"

"For what?"

"For giving me another chance………for walking back into that theatre and not going off with Don"

"I was going to leave…but hearing you say 'please don't go' changed something in me. At first I shook off the feeling I had and carried on out the theatre but then at the exit something happened; I felt paralyzed, Don was waiting to go but I couldn't, I watched him drive off then I went back inside not knowing what I was going to do"

JR pulled her closer to him and kissed her "Sue Ellen, I love you"

Sue Ellen pulled away and looked at him; she smiled seeing in his eyes a look of total honesty; for the first time ever he was being sincere with her…this had nothing to with Ewing Oil; John Ross or anything else…he really did want her for herself; she knew that JR was finally in love with her"

"You mean that don't you"

"Yes…I can't make it without you…call it crazy but you're the other half of my soul…it's taken so long for me to realize that"

Sue Ellen looked at the clock "Hey it's time we got going if you're driving to Southfork to pick up your mother"

"Are you coming with me?"

"No I'll meet you at the restaurant"

"Okay" he kissed her before standing up, sighing he put on his jacket not really wanting to move; wishing he could stay here and shut the rest of the world out. Sue Ellen walked him to the door and watched as he got into his car and drove away. She then went back indoors and prepared to get ready for lunch. She was slightly apprehensive about meeting her former mother-in-law; especially after the way their last meeting had gone. This time things were different; it wasn't just her who wanted to make her relationship with JR work but JR himself knew that for some unknown reason they belonged together; he too wanted things to work this time.

JR sat in the restaurant with Miss Ellie; he sub consciously checked his watch; hoping that Sue Ellen would show up soon. He didn't see his mother watching him or hear her ask him a question

"JR…I asked you if it's really over between you and Cally?"

"Momma I told you it was…I married her on the rebound; it should never have happened"

"JR I know there's someone else involved; there has to be"

JR looked at her; maybe she did know him better than anyone else; apart from Sue Ellen. "Maybe you're right…but it's not what you think?"

"That woman in Europe?"

JR laughed "No…but someone that I've loved all my life only I never realized how much until now; someone who a few days ago was going to walk out of my life forever but I couldn't let her"

Miss Ellie looked up and suddenly saw the sight of a familiar figure walking towards them; suddenly the pieces of the puzzle fitted together

"JR you cannot be serious"

Sue Ellen nervously approached the table; Miss Ellie had never frightened her but just at this moment she felt as though she was walking into the lion's den.

"Momma..please hear us out"

JR stood up and reached for Sue Ellen's hand; gently he kissed her on the cheek whispering in her ear "Thought you changed your mind"

She smiled; JR pulled out the chair for her and she sat down.

"Sue Ellen I thought you would be in London by now" Miss Ellie said

"So did I Miss Ellie but sometimes things don't go according to plan"

Miss Ellie rolled her eyes "You two cannot be serious. JR I've watched you destroy Sue Ellen time after time; you've driven her to drink; cheated on her repeatedly…there's no way you two can be together without hurting each other"

Sue Ellen looked at JR; most of what Miss Ellie had said was right; JR had destroyed her so many times; her mind went back to the time when she found him in bed with Holly Harwood; for a full year before that she hadn't touch alcohol but on seeing what she had seen it pushed her back to the bottle and from that moment on it seemed to would never really use her dependency on alcohol; almost every time JR pushed her too hard she found comfort in the bottle…only in the past few years had she managed to control this habit.

"Momma I know what you're saying but this time it's going to be different. The other night I watched Sue Ellen walk away from me and something inside snapped; I begged her not to go; I felt if she walked out of my life for good I would die. You see I always thought that no matter what she would always be there in some form or not but that night she was leaving for good; never coming back and I couldn't bear it; I couldn't let her do it. We know what our fights have done to us, John Ross and the rest of the family but we want to put that right; to build a happy future for us and our son"

"For how long JR…until the next beautiful woman catches your eye and you have to have her…Sue Ellen, JR's my son and I love him dearly but you can't seriously be considering giving your relationship another chance"

Sue Ellen looked at her "Miss Ellie; this time is different…we both want this; it's going to take time but neither of us can make it without the other…there's a bond between us which is more powerful than anything I've ever known and it's that that draws us back to each other; it's time to stop fighting it and concentrate on being together."

"Momma I'm not asking for your blessing I just want you to understand that I love Sue Ellen and I'm going to do everything in my power to make up for the past and make her happy"

Miss Ellie looked at her eldest son and saw in his eyes something she had never seen before; he was telling her the truth.

"Miss Ellie; I love your son and there isn't anything I can do about it; even moving to London isn't going to stop it so I need to stop fighting it" Sue Ellen looked at JR and smiled "We need to stop fighting it"

Miss Ellie looked at the couple "Is this really what you want?"

Both replied without hesitation "Yes"

"Momma we're also moving away from Dallas; there's too many memories here for us to stay"

"Where are you going?"

"Well Sue Ellen wants to move near the ocean and I've been making some enquiries; there's a few places in Galveston up for sale which we're going to take a look at. That way we won't be too far away and maybe I can set up a small office for Ewing Oil up for there"

"Does John Ross know?"

"We told him last night…he's fine about it as long as I don't hurt his momma again" JR said

"Miss Ellie; JR knows that if he hurts me again he will lose both me and his son"

"It's not going to happen Sue Ellen…I love you"

Miss Ellie sighed "So where do you two go from here?"

"Once the divorce is over we're getting remarried then I'll make sure we only have happy memories"

"I'm not happy about this to be honest; I hate to think of what will happen to John Ross when you two fall apart again but at the end of the day it's your decision"

"I know momma; but this time is forever; I am going to put all my energy into making my marriage work this time; I'm going to be the best husband and the best father, I will make you proud of me"

Miss Ellie looked at him not sure whether she believed him or not but secretly she prayed that this couple could work things out; in her heart she always knew they belong together, she wanted them to be happy and what was more she wanted her grandson to have two loving parents who loved each other as well as him.


End file.
